


Pornfest!

by alexisriversong



Category: Doctor Who (2005), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di storie scritte per il pornfest! Qui potrete trovare di tutto e di più. <br/>Vedrete che presto aggiungerò ship e fandom alla lista. <br/>Ogni capitolo è una storia a se.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sexy tongue (Midez)

Mika/Fedez – Fedez “sei sexy quando parli francese mentre mi scopi”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mika spinse con forza dentro il corpo del suo compagno mentre carezzava con reverenza i tatuaggi sul suo torso con le dita.

"Tres beau" sussurrò contro la pelle del collo seguendo la linea del labirinto che aveva tatuato sulla gola. Fedez si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere e spinse i fianchi verso il basso per farsi prendere più forte.

Il libanese ridacchiò e spinse i suoi fianchi con forza maggiore per accontentare la sua richiesta silenziosa. Le loro labbra si incontrarono e il rapper cercò di baciarlo con passione ma rimase frustrato quando Mika allontanò le labbra per andare a succhiare un capezzolo dal quale ora pendeva un anello argentato. Farsi i pearcing anche li era stata un'idea del suo nuovo ragazzo e Fedez ne era più che entusiasta.

Il piacere della stimolazione che gli procurava Mika con le labbra era unico e il rapper non ne poteva mai avere abbastanza. Chiuse gli occhi e spinse il petto contro quelle labbra carnose che tanto amava.

Mika ridacchiò facendolo arcuare di piacere alla vibrazione contro la sua pelle sensibile.

"Parla" grugnì stringendo i capelli del cantante tra le mani e separandolo abbastanza da poterlo sentire.

Mika lo guardò con curiosità. "E cossa dovrebbe dire?"

Fedez scosse la testa con veemenza mentre Mika gli carezzava il bassoventre, sempre più vicino alla sua erezione. "N-non così!"

"Ah... est que vous voulez que je parle comsá? vuoi che parlo francese?"

La voce di Mika nella lingua straniera era così eccitante che per poco Fedez non venne in quell'istante, solo a sentirlo parlare. Si limitò ad annuire furiosamente.

"Si... sei sexy quando parli francese mentre mi scopi, ahhhh"

Mika prese meglio le gambe del suo compagno e se le assicurò ai fianchi prima di stendersi completamente su di lui e posizionarsi in modo da potergli parlare direttamente all'orecchio mentre riprendeva un ritmo sempre più veloce con i fianchi. Iniziò a parlare, a dirgli quanto fosse bello così, sotto di lui, tutto per lui. Fedez non capiva esattamente cosa stesse dicendo ma il modo in cui lo diceva era tutto ciò che gli serviva.

La mano di Mika era tornata tra i loro corpi ed ora stringeva con forza la sua erezione mentre il suo membro colpiva la prostata del rapper con una precisione data dall'esperienza.

I due vennero con forza gemendo di piacere. Mika poggiò la testa sul petto ansimante di Fedez e i due rimasero abbracciate ed uniti per un po' dopo il loro orgasmo fino a che non iniziarono a dolere e si separarono per poi riabbracciarsi in posizione più comoda.

"Je t'aime" sussurrò Fedez carezzando i ricci neri e poggiandovi sopra un bacio. Mika sorrise e nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo del rapper.

"Ti amo anche io" 


	2. Tutti insieme (Missy/River/Twelve)

Missy/Twelve/River - Il Dottore ha sempre pensato che Jack e River, insieme nella stessa stanza, fossero il suo incubo peggiore. Odia doversi ricredere. Ma sua moglie e Missy, insieme, sono decisamente più pericolose.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Quando aveva conosciuto River, immediatamente gli aveva ricordato Jack. Il modo di flirtare che aveva era così simile a quello dell'immortale che la sola idea di avere entrambi sul suo TARDIS allo stesso tempo era diventato un incubo ricorrente. Ora che era più vecchio e più saggio si era ritrovato in una situazione ben più paurosa però.

Missy era su Darilium! Proprio mentre c'erano anche lui e River ovviamente sennò che gusto c'era? In 24 anni terrestri proprio quel momento doveva scegliere Missy per andare a vedere le torri?

La cosa peggiore però, fu quando si incontrarono. Le due donne si erano squadrate dalla testa ai piedi prima di sorridersi e leccarsi le labbra (quasi allo stesso tempo!).

"Ciao dolcezza" aveva sussurrato River con quel suo tono seduttore che (di solito) era riservato a lui. Comunque, in quell'occasione, al Dottore non parve importare minimamente. La gelosia che era stata li con gli altri, era svanita. Forse il motivo era quelle due paia di occhi puntati verso di lui con desiderio.

Le due donne sembravano essere completamente in sincrono. Il loro desiderio era evidente e lo avevano puntato verso di lui. Il Dottore rabbrividì al pensiero. La sua mente tornò indietro nel tempo, ripensò a Jack, al terrore che aveva avuto quando si era ritrovato insieme a lui e River da solo e lo comparò a quello che provava in quel momento.

Si sorprese nel trovarsi eccitato alla prospettiva di giacere con le due donne in un misto di terrore e desiderio che prima non aveva mai provato. Le due sembrarono rendersi conto della sua condizione e sorrisero in un ghigno predatore che non si aspettava vedere sui loro volti e che lo fece tremare di desiderio.

La sua erezione spingeva contro la patta dei pantaloni e il pensiero delle due donne sopra di se lo portò a spogliarsi rapidamente senza che nessuna delle due glie lo dovesse chiedere.

Le due donne gli si spinsero contro baciandolo appassionatamente, una sul collo, l'altra sulle labbra sottili. River sembrava avere una fissazione per i suoi capelli brizzolati mentre Missy affondava le mani sui peli del suo petto e scendeva giù con il suo tocco graffiante fino all'inguine.

Lui era completamente eretto a quel punto e sentire le mani di River che guidavano i suoi polsi verso l'alto con lentezza per poco non lo fece venire li dov'era. River gli legò le mani in alto con la sua cravatta e le attaccò alla testiera del letto in cui lo avevano fatto stendere senza che lui neanche se ne accorgesse.

Con una sciarpa di seta che aveva portato al collo fino a poco prima, Missy gli legò anche i piedi, immobilizzandolo completamente. Dalla sua legata posizione, il Dottore non poteva fare altro se non guardarle mentre si spogliavano a vicenda e si baciavano. Arcuò il corpo e gemette alla vista, desideroso di essere incluso nell'atto.

Le due donne si girarono verso di lui e cercarono di angolarsi per dargli una visuale perfetta di come si carezzavano a vicenda e dei loro baci. Il Dottore poteva vedere le loro labbra unite e intravedere le loro lingue. Fu River la prima a separarsi dal bacio e scendere lungo il collo dell'altra donna per prendere tra le labbra uno dei suoi capezzoli. La reazione di Missy fu immediata e, quando River cominciò a stimolare con le dita anche l'altro capezzolo, non poté più trattenere i suoi gemiti di piacere. Un movimento verso il basso fece spostare lo sguardo al Dottore. River stava usando l'unica mano libera che aveva per stimolare il clitoride della Timelady con le dita. Era facile notare quanto Missy fosse eccitata, le mani di River erano gia completamente fradicie tanto che il liquido scivolava lungo le cosce sode della donna.

Missy sembrava incapace di fare nulla se non stringere con forza i ricci biondi della sua partner sotto l'assalto della sua bocca e delle sue agili mani.

Quando River sembrò stufarsi di giocare con Missy, le due donne tornarono a baciarsi per poi sedersi sul letto accanto a lui. Come voleva toccarle, sentire il peso del loro seno tra le mani, assaggiarle nel modo più intimo possibile.

"Vi prego" chiese con desiderio, aveva bisogno di averle vicine a se, di essere posseduto da entrambe. Non aveva idea di come si sarebbero potute gestire ma loro avevano guidato fino a quel momento e lui si fidava di loro (anche di Missy per quanto fosse dura ammetterlo).

Le due donne sembrarono avere pietà di lui perché quasi immediatamente si posizionarono su di lui baciandolo e stuzzicandolo con le loro bocche e le loro mani. River prese la sua erezione nel pugno e cominciò a masturbarlo usando come lubrificante solo il liquido che aveva raccolto prima tra le gambe della compagna, era un pensiero troppo eccitante, per poco non venne immediatamente.

Fu solo la stretta di River attorno ai suoi testicoli ad impedirgli di venire li, come un ragazzino alle prime armi. A sua discolpa poteva dire che era passato moooolto tempo dall'ultima volta che si era anche solo toccato.

Una volta evitato il suo orgasmo, River non perse tempo e i mise a cavalcioni delle sue gambe prima di scivolare su di lui e lasciarsi penetrare a fondo mentre Missy guardava il punto in cui lui e sua moglie erano uniti. Il Dottore guardava con desiderio River che iniziò a muoversi su di lui con un ritmo da prima lento e poi progressivamente più veloce, sia lui che Missy erano ipnotizzati dal movimento della donna e osservavano i suoi seni muoversi in maniera provocante con ogni spinta che dava.

Con la coda dell'occhio, il Dottore notò che Missy aveva tre dita dentro di se e stava masturbandosi alla vista di loro due. Veder quelle due donne perdersi nei vortici della passione lo fece tremare e avvicinarsi sempre più all'orgasmo.

River si fermò un attimo e prima che il Dottore potesse chiedersi perché, si ritrovò Missy seduto sulla faccia, le labbra bagnate ed invitanti del suo sesso a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca.

Senza pensarci due volte, il Dottore assaggiò con la lingua la donna su di lui mentre l'altra ricominciava a muoversi sul suo membro. Il Dottore spinse la sua lingua più in fondo che poteva dentro Missy per poi prendere il suo clitoride tra le labbra e succhiare avidamente.

Missy gemette di piacere su di lui, i suoi gemiti mascherati dalle labbra di River.

Il Dottore sentì delle dita stimolare il clitoride di sua moglie e l'idea che potessero appartenere a Missy gli fece finalmente superare il limite e venne con forza dentro la bionda mentre sentiva le sue pareti stringersi attorno a lui e il loro liquido fondersi nei loro orgasmi.

Anche la Timelady sopra al suo viso venne con forza, inondando la sua bocca della sua dolce essenza fino a quando quasi non riusciva più a respirare.

Le due donne fecero in tempo a spostarsi da lui prima di collassare sul letto, esauste dalla vigorosa attività.

Si strinsero una ad ogni fianco e nessuna sembrava minimamente intenzionata a slegarlo.

"Ehm... ra-ragazze?"

River guardò verso di lui e gli sorrise mentre Missy la imitava dall'altro lato.

"Credo che ti lasceremo così per un po' di tempo" sussurrò River guardando Missy con la coda dell'occhio. La Timelady annuì leccandosi le labbra.

"Già pronto per il prossimo round..."

River girò la testa verso Missy con un sorriso eccitato sulle labbra. "Ho dei giochini interessanti che potremmo usare su di lui!"

Il Dottore le guardò parlare di giochi che potevano usare su di lui e gemette. Quelle due erano decisamente la cosa peggiore e migliore che gli potesse succedere.

 


End file.
